Dreams
by EmoButterfly1
Summary: Tamaki watches to much anime and has strange dreams. A loveless Host Club crossover. The revised version of this is now up.


_**This is just an idea that I've been playing around with. I been wondering what it be like if the Loveless gang could meet up with the Host Club.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Loveless or Ouran High School Host Club**_

Suoh Tamaki lay down one night after a particularly long marathon of anime watching and drifted off to sleep where he proceeded to have the strangest dream ever.

Seven handsome men all stood with mouths hanging open and eyes wide at the five guys who had suddenly appeared out of thin air. "What just happened?" the short dark haired boy with (if their eyes weren't deceiving them) cat ears asked. He was clutching the tall blond-haired man's arm and looking around with big dark eyes.

"I don't know last thing I remember we were sitting in my apartment when there was a flash of blindingly, white light and when it disappeared we were all here." the man answered.

"Who are you people?!" the King of the Host Club exploded, startling everyone out of there trance like states. "I don't know Tamaki, but it appears that something strange is going on." A tall, dark haired youth with glasses responded to Tamaki's outburst. Ohtori Kyoya the man who answered was the Vice-President of the club and nick named (though no one ever called him that to his face) "the Shadow King". The other members of the club included the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, the girl pretending to be a boy Fujioka Haruhi, and the third years Hunny and Mori.

The group of people who miraculously appeared in the third music room a.k.a. the Host Club was twelve year old Ritsuka and twenty year old Soubi and his friend Kio. The Zero pair Youji and Natsuo was also amongst the group transported to the Host Club.

There was a moment of tense silence before Tamaki finally said "Hi, I'm Tamaki and welcome to the Host Club" This of course startled everyone but broke the silence. "I'm Ritsuka" "I'm Soubi" Everyone took their lead and began introducing themselves and explaining what had happened.

Sometime later after everyone was situated on the couch and drinking tea they began to talk about what happened. No one could believe what they were hearing. They were from another world. "Wow, Takashi" Hunny gushed calling Mori by his real name "this is so cool now we have more people to eat cake with!" "Yes." Mori deadpanned. He wasn't really big on showing emotion. "So what do you guys do here?" Kio asked. "We use our good looks to entertain beautiful women..." Tamaki started but was interrupted by the Zeroes. "That sounds boring." Youji said. "What's the fun of going to another world if it's just full of a bunch of pretty boys." Natsuo continued. "Yeah, there just a bunch of players" Youji picked up.

"Hey! You rude children you can't just insult people like that" Kio said outraged at the zeroes rude behavior. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "It's alright," Tamaki smiled showing off his princely good looks. "I know what it's like to deal with rude children." he said looking pointedly at the twins.

The twins not wanting their good name to be besmirched decided to do a little of their brotherly love act. "Hikaru Milord is being so mean." Kaoru said while looking deep into his brother's eyes. "I know Kaoru he wants nothing more than to see us cry." Hikaru whispered while wiping fake tears from under his brother's eyes. They were completely absorbed in each other when the Zeroes started laughing. "They're funny Natsuo." Youji giggled. "Yeah, I like them." Natsuo replied between his own giggles. The twins a little pissed their act was ruined slumped back on the couch identically.

"Hey hey, let's play with them." Youji said as he reached for his teddy bear. His long pale green hair slid to frame his face."Yeah, that would be fun." Natsuo responded while giggling again. He looked a little demented laughing like that with his one eye and bandaged hands as he too reached for his teddy bear.

Hunny who was delighted at the fact that they carried stuffed animals like him asked to join in the game. He sat next to Mori swinging his little legs and clutching his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun. He wondered what type of game they wanted to play. The Zeroes who were grinning evilly pulled out a hammer and nails from the backs of their bears that on closer inspection were pretty tormented looking.

"This game is called "'Who cries first?!"' Natsuo said holding up the hammer in one hand and a nail in the other. The twins who were a little spooked by this turn of events said in unison "We don't wanna play with you." Natsuo turned his eye to Hunny who was frozen in place with an incredulous look on his face.

Everybody was beginning to have sinking suspicions about why Natsuo wore an eye patch. Looking at them they looked like innocent kids who wanted to play but, obviously not. The Zeroes slumped back in almost the same manner the twins had earlier. "Just like I thought you guys are no fun at all." Youji said dejectedly.

"So, what's your world like?" Tamaki asked with a bright smile. It was a vain attempt to draw everyone's attention from Kio who was trying to wrestle the hammer and other pointy objects away from the Zeroes.

Soubi smiled. "In our world everyone is born with ears and a tail. And after you have sex you lose them." He said still smiling innocently.

This statement of course caused everyone to look at Soubi and Kio's ear less heads and then at Ritsuka, Youji and Natsuo's head which still sported ears. All of this attention on ears was making poor Ritsuka blush like mad and so he immediately took it out on Soubi.

"Soubi stop saying things like that!" Ritsuka said angrily.

Soubi was about to respond probably with something along the lines of "yes master" which would have caused a whole lot more of the uncomfortable questions when there was another flash of blinding white light. When it cleared there stood what looked to be a whole tennis team. "Not again!" Everyone yelled.

It was here that Tamaki woke up from the weirdest dream in recorded history and decided he had to inform every one of his friends of his nightly visions, which they were none too pleased about. The next day at school everyone with bags under their eyes decided to change their phone numbers and not tell Tamaki.

A/N: OK I know that was weird but I started to write this a long time ago and then forgot about it. I then found it again and decided it wasn't as crappy as I thought so I added the first and last sentences to make it a dream cause I had no idea how else to finish it and I really wanted to put it up here, so that's why it may be kind of awkward. Please tell me if you think I should write this kind of stuff anymore.

EmoButterfly


End file.
